


Remedy

by Anomaly1003



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Rewrite, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Nightshow and Knock Out are twins, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Nightshow is Knock Out's younger identical twin brother who suffers from addiction while trying to find his purpose of being online. It's all routine. Scout for Energon, fight Autobots, trying to avoid the Bot's, and try not to die of an overdose. After countless encounters with the Bots, Nightshow begins to find purpose and finds help and love he has been craving his whole life.AU if Knock Out had an identical twin.
Relationships: Nightshow & Knock Out, Nightshow/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Remedy

Name: Nightshow

Mech/Femm: Mech

Side: Decepticons

Vehicle form: Black and gold Aston martin one 77 (Same model as Knock Out)

Appearance: Literally looks exactly like Knock Out except for golden optics instead of red.

Personality: (On the outside): Flirtatious, charming, cheeky, sly, sarcastic, (On the inside): Caring, courageous, generous.

Voice actor: Ryan Reynolds

Love interest: Optimus

* * *

**Longer summary**

Nightshow is Knock Out's younger identical twin brother. Before the war he and Knock Out were inseparable and had a close bond due to the poor homelife they lived growing up. They depended on one another. However, as they got older and Knock Out pursued a strong interest in becoming a medic in order to create a better life for both of them Nightshow began to trek a much darker path. A dark life of addiction to high-grade Energon and any harmful substance (drugs) he could get his servos on. Working a nocturnal life as one of Cybertron's best exotic dancers and escorts and depending more on Knock Out despite always insisting that he doesn't want nor need anyone's help, especially his older brother's. Knock Out, having already tried countless times to try and get his brother on the right track, refuses to give up on him and tries everything he can to bring back the brother that once brought light into their depressing younger years.

Life on Earth, now clean (at least trying to stay clean though failing miserably) he struggles to find purpose. Life on the Nemesis is no luxury and no fun. His brother had his place as the chief medic of the crew while he had not much to offer other than his highly advanced combat skills and what medical tips he learned from his brother over the years. Unlike Knock Out, Nightshow quite enjoys the beauty Earth provides and the music preferences. He often sneaks away from the Nemesis to explore what else the planet has to offer while watching the small organisms that inhabit the planet with fascination. Now If only those Autobots would just leave him alone.

Unlike his brother, Nightshow didn't believe in their cause. He was just there because one, his brother was there, and two, he had nowhere else to go. If he were able to go neutral he would surly be offline. This was the path Knock Out refused his brother to enter, he had already ruined his life too many times already. Now If only those Autobots would just leave him alone.

An indecent occurred before the Decepticons disappeared for three years revolving around Nightshow and the Bot's leader. Ever since they have been on his tail, using every opportunity they can to trap him and convince him to join their side. They just can't take a hint. So stubborn. However, after repeated encounters, he begins to cave in. Thus bringing him the help and closure he so desperately needs and the love he always yearned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Knock Out having a twin who is a stripper with an addiction to alcohol and drugs and Knock Out being the best older brother and trying everything he can to help him be the mech he once was when they were younger.
> 
> If you thing Knock Out acted gay, Nightshow is 100% gayer.
> 
> Would this be worth continuing and reading? Let me know! Leave a review!


End file.
